And I believed that you and I could be someone
by tj67701
Summary: After Castiel becomes human, takes place after season 8. Castiel, after being dropped off and slightly abandoned by Dean, falls in love with a girl named Danielle. For the first time in a long time, he feels happiness. But when Sam and Dean find out they might be able to get his grace back, would he even want? Laugh, cry, and go awe. Castiel/oc 3-5 shot, meant to be short series
1. The year Castiel spent as a human

**A/N  
Hi guys, this is my short series on Cas, I only plan to keep it from 3-5 chapters long. Please tell me if you like it and I will continue it. I just wanted to write a story with some fluff, some smut, and maybe make people cry.**

* * *

_And I had a feeling that I belonged; And I had a feeling that I could be someone._

Trapped.

Castiel felt his mind blank as the impala barreled down the road. He couldn't even think how devastated he was; Once again, he was doing what he thought the right thing was and it backfired on him. How could he have been so foolish? All he wanted to do was make things right, he had good intentions.

But that's all they were; Good intentions.

It had taken some travel to find Sam and Dean once again. And Dean was still mad at him for not trusting him with the angel tablet in the first place. But Castiel was so broken, he just looked at Dean begging for some _help. _His stomach felt hollow and withered, and he had this odd discomfort in his abdomen and Dean sighed when Castiel tried to explain these sensations. "You're hungry and you need to take a piss."

And then there was the matter of all the angels being casted onto Earth. Dean wouldn't say it outright, but there was a target on Castiels' back. Dean had said, "Maybe you should lay low for a bit". As in, "Not hang around us for a bit".

Castiel glanced to Dean, whose eyes were on the road. His face was stone, and blank. He drove Castiel into a small town in the Midwest of the North American continent to hopefully secure Castiel with a job with a friend of Deans. Somewhere to 'lay low'.

Dean pulled into the town and parked on the street. "Here we are." he said, pulling up to what seemed to be a diner coffee shop. Castiel didn't respond, only shrugged. "Guess you can't be too picky, with all your nonexistent work experience."

"I was a warrior of God for centuries." Castiel said, confused. "We didn't have to have jobs."

Dean sighed. "Alright, we gotta' have a talk. No Angel talk, in fact talk as little as possible. Just be a sponge and soak up how to act normal. You can't talk to anyone about demons or angels or hunters. Capiche? Danni knows about the life, she just doesn't want to hear about it."

"If you say so." Castiel answered. Dean opened his door and followed suit, staying behind Dean as they walked in.

"Just let me do most of the talking." Dean instructed, leaning against the counter. A strange human girl was at the counter; her hair was mostly blond besides some rusted looking orange spots. It was short and straw like, Castiel was not drawn to it. She looked at Dean, interest in her brown eyes. "Hey there." Dean smiled. "Is the owner here?"

The blonde looked a little disappointed, why, Castiel wasn't sure. "Yeah, I'll grab her." She walked off and Castiel sat, looking around. "Dean, I don't feel good about this."

"You're just nervous." Dean said, his eye catching a pie on display. "Danni is a super nice chick, she will help you out. Just remember, she doesn't need, or want to know about you're angel business. Keep it to yourself." Before Castiel could respond, someone interrupted his thought.

"Hello Dean." Castiel looked across the counter and felt this weird tightening in his stomach as he took in the girl. She had an unbuttoned plaid shirt on over a tank top, paired with faded jeans. She had honey colored hair and round dark blue eyes. Her cheeks had a flush to her cheeks, and her lips were full and plump, the top lip betting more rounded than most other humans. Her blonde hair was a more appealing tone, unlike the other female. Her eyes moved thoughtfully as she looked Castiel up and down. "What are you doing here?" her voice was polite, and light like air, but she sounded worried.

Dean gave her his charmed smiled. "Hey Danni. I need a favor."

"What kind?" she asked, eye flickering to Dean.

"Well, my friend here is in need of a little bit of charity. A job, somewhere to sleep…"

She bit her plump lip thoughtfully. "I don't want trouble coming in here." Castiel could hardly pay attention to what was being said, for unknown reasons her big blue eyes framed with thick, long lashes were more interesting than the words being said.

"He's not." Dean was assuring. "Just a friend of mine that needs help."

She scoffed a playful smile on her lips. "You don't have friends. What _kind_ of friend is he?"

"The human kind." Dean grinned. All of the sudden her eyes were back on Castiel, and he wanted to talk but couldn't at the same time he couldn't. He was also suddenly extremely self-aware and wanted to hide away from her gaze. Without breaking eye contact, she reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle filled with water. She took his hand, which was soft, and opened the cap, dripping the contents onto his hand. "Human." Dean repeated. She looked suspicious. "I hate to bring it up, but you said you would repay me."

The woman rolled her eyes. "This will cover my debt then?" Dean flashed her a large smile. She leaned across the counter and looked at Castiel. "What's your name?" his mouth went dry, eyes wide, and he tried to open his mouth to talk but his throat was swelling up. He was hot, and felt a thin layer of perspiration on his forehead. He floundered, just staring at her. He felt Dean elbow his roughly.

"_Castiel._" It was almost a shout, how loudly he had said it.

"Like the angel?" Castiel felt his eyes go wide, and Dean tense next to him. "You know, Kabbalah?"

"Yup!" Dean said loudly and suddenly. "His parents were very into Kabbalah." Dean gave a strained laugh while Castiel tilted his head.

"I don't have par-" he felt another nudge and closed his mouth. Dean should know better than anyone that he didn't have parents, he was a celestial being created from God.

"They're dead." Dean threw in, giving Castiel a strange look. Then Castiel understood, it must have been a _ruse._

"I'm so sorry to hear that." She said to Castiel. Dean waved it off. "Well I'm Danielle. And you can work here, stay here at the dinner, I do have a little studio set up upstairs."

"I appreciate it so much." Dean said. "Cas, say thank you."

"Thank you." Castiel all but choked out. She turned her back to them, cutting two slices of pie and putting them on plates in front of the two boys.

"I'll go make sure it's still in living order. You two just wait." She threw a smile at them and disappeared up some stairs.

Castiel quickly turned to Dean. "Something is wrong." Dean gave him an alarmed look. "I have these weird pains in this body, perhaps there is a hex bag somewhere in here."

Dean began to look around frantically. "When did you start feeling this?"

"When your female friend Danielle came over." Castiel answered quickly. Suddenly Dean seemed to calm.

"Do you still feel like that?"

"No, it has subsided."

Dean let out a loud laugh. "Oh, Cas. You just got the hots from looking at a pretty girl."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, Dean probably did not understand what Castiel was explaining. "While she is exceedingly esthetically appealing, I don't think that is what is causing my body to react in this way."

Dean took a large bite of pie. Castiel ignored his place, his body was overworked at the idea of distress. "Yeah, that happens. Light headed, sweaty palms, butterflies in the stomach?"

Dean absolutely no Idea what he was talking about. "Dean, I do not have butterflies in my stomach. I don't think that is even possible."

Dean shook his head. "No, it's just a saying." What a silly, dumb saying. "Trust me on this, its normal."

"How do I make it stop?" Castiel asked, urgent.

"Get to know her, be comfortable around her. You are gonna' be around her for a while. She's pretty hot, you are just going through late puberty with hormones."

Castiel tried to remember what _puberty _was before Danielle appeared. "It's good to go." She said. "When you guys finish up just come grab me, I'll show you."

* * *

"I gotta' say, thanks again Danni." Dean said as Castiel surveyed the room.

"I guess I'm feeling charitable today." She shrugged. "As long as he isn't a creature, and he doesn't cause trouble, we will work out just fine." Castiel examined all of the drawing on the walls; spells and traps to keep demons out.

"You alright Cas?" Castiel looked at his friend, frowning. "I have to head out. I will call in tomorrow."

"Alright." Castiel said quietly. He watched Dean leave and turned back to the walls. "How do you know Dean?" he asked.

"He worked with my dad and brother." She said quietly. "He and Sam came because we had a vampire problem. There was a den nearby."

"You're a hunter?" Castiel didn't remember ever meeting a female hunter ever.

She shook her head. "No, no that life wasn't for me. I got out of there the day I turned 18. I kind of wished I didn't know about the monsters that crept in the dark."

"Some of them come out during the day." Castiel explained to her; if she thought vampires and the like only came out at night, he needed to correct her for her own safety. She gave him a strange look, and then grinned.

"It's an expression."

_Oh._ "My apologies, I'm very bad with those." Danielle tilted her head, grinning a little. "So your father and brother hunt then."

Suddenly her smile fell a little, but she seemed to be trying her best to keep it on. "They passed away a few years ago. Hazards of the job."

Castiel stared at her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." He registered the fake smile on her face. "Just don't worry about it. You ready to start training?"

"Training?"

"For the job. I was just going to have you follow Kelsey around for a couple of days." She explained.

"Oh, yes. I am ready." He followed behind her and she called over the blonde from early.

"This is Cas. He starts work today." The girl gaped at Danielle. "Mind if he follows you around?"

"What do you mean he starts work today? I didn't even know you were hiring!" Castiel found strange emotions in the girls face, she looked annoyed, and upset. "Danni, what the hell?"

"It is what it is." Danielle said softly. "Deal with it, please show him around." Danielle rested a hand on Castiel, throwing a smile at him before walking off. He stared after her, sighing.

"Yeah, yeah. Danni is hot, get over it because it won't happen. Let's get going."

* * *

It had been a week since Dean dropped Castiel. The former had only called in once. Castiel felt abandoned and alone.

Danielle didn't say a whole lot to him, but the waitress, Kelsey, became very chatty after being weary of him for a few days. She taught the strange ways of waiting on people and busing tables. She was also very crude and liked to talk about sexual interactions she had with her boyfriend. She would always tell Castiel he was hilarious, but he never meant for the things he would say as a joke.

There was also a male called James that worked there who was young, and was pretty serious and had a stand off demeanor to him. But he worked mornings, and Castiel usually would work in the evening with Kelsey. He was glad he didn't have to spend extended periods with James.

"Hey Cas." Kelsey called one night. "Would you help me with garbage? I want to smoke but I don't want to be alone."

Castiel turned to look at Danielle, who was counting money. "Is that alight Danielle?"

"Yes Castiel, you're off the clock you don't have to ask me to go outside." Castiel frowned, because he found out soon he had to ask permission a lot from Danielle, but apparently only when he was working. He didn't understand the dynamic quiet yet. He grabbed a garbage bag and followed Kelsey out into the alley. She heaved the bags over then pulled out her cigarettes, sticking one between her lips .

"Those are very bad for you." Castiel informed her. She rolled her eyes.

"I know Cas. You tell me every time I go out for a smoke."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm just concerned about your health, I don't want you to forget."

She chuckled. "Trust me, I think I'll remember that bit of the information." She took a drag. "I can't wait to get home and get laid."

"I think the proper vocabulary is _lay down._" Castiel offered.

She rolled her eyes once more. "Expression, Cas. Forget fucked." He winced slightly at the vulgarity and looked down at his shoes. "Seems like you need to get laid. I mean, have sex." She added for his sake.

"Oh no, I've never had intercourse." He said. The young girls jaw dropped as she stared at him. Castiel tilted his head, confused at her reactions. "What?"

"You're like thirty, and you've never been _laid?_" He was older than life on Earth, but decided against telling her that. "Why?"

Castiel shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. "I just haven't." Castiel had been very busy for the past couple dozen centuries.

"You need to get laid, stat. Maybe Danielle will sleep with you." She laughed.

"No, she sleeps at her house." He explained. Kelsey sighed but didn't respond. "She is extremely appealing though." His voice got quieter. "I like to look at her."

"Yeah, Danni is beautiful." Castiel tried that word out in his head and decided he liked it. That was a great word for Danielle; He resolved to inform her this later. "Don't get your hopes up. I've known her for years, she's never talked about dating or ever dating in her life. I use to think she was into chicks…. Girls." She threw in at Castiels confused glance.

"She is very beautiful." Castiel smiled at his use of his new word.

Kelsey looked at him sympathetically. "I like you Cas, I think you're a pretty decent guy. Just don't get too hopeful okay? She never gives any guy the time of day."

Then Castiel was confused at the implications. He had nothing to get hopeful at, because Danielle was beautiful and he liked to look at her. Was that too much?

Kelsey snuffed her cigarette and they went back in. Kelsey said her goodbyes. Castiel stood uncomfortably in the middle of the diner while Danielle placed the cash into the register. She glanced at Castiel. "Want a drink?"

He gulped. "Yeah." He sat down at the counter and she pulled a bottle from under. She poured two glasses, pushing one toward him. It suddenly dawned on him. "Oh, you meant liquor."

Danielle smirked a little. "Yeah Castiel, I meant alcohol." She threw back her drink, then refilled her glass, Castiel followed suit and went into a fit of coughs. Danielle placed a hand on his back, laughing. "I will grab some water."

When she returned, he took the water gratefully. "Thank you." She filled his cup back up, and he sipped on it. It had been a long time since he had drank liquor, and he liked the carefree, warm feeling he got from it.

He sighed as the familiar feeling of tired washed over him. He looked at Danielle. "You must be very tired." He said. "I'm feeling tired, and I was only working half as long as you."

She waved it off. "You get used to it."

Castiel looked at some of the framed photos on the wall while Danielle threw another drink down. "Is that your family?" he asked, pointing out the pictures.

"Yeah, my dad and my brother." She smiled, but it looked sad. "David and Damien."

Castiel smiled at her. "When did they pass?" a looked crossed her face and he bowed his head. "I apologize, that was inappropriate."

"No, you're fine Castiel. My father died on a case in California, and my brother died two years after that up in Alaska. I don't know how, I was never told about the case they were working on. Dean called me when Damien died, I guess they had been working together. And my mother died when I was very young."

"You have no family?" Castiel asked.

She glanced to her hands. "No, I have nobody. I miss them so much you know? It's so lonely without them, but I guess I was lonely when they were alive. I grew up traveling with them, learned the ways of the hunter then left right away. I wasn't stupid, I knew what the hunter life was, and I couldn't stand by them and watch them die." She paused for a long moment. "But in hindsight, maybe if I had stayed I could have protected them. Things would have turned out differently."

Castiel shook his head. "You said so yourself you know the hunter life. One way or another, it would not have been a happy ending. Your life could have just as well ended up tragic."

"And this is better?" she asked quietly, looking back and forth between his eyes. "Alone, my family murdered? It's a heavy weight to burden." Castiel frowned, remembering how the most prominent feeling he had ever felt was loneliness century after century.

"They look identical to you." He said suddenly. She gave him a confused look. "Your father and your brother."

She blinked. "I was so selfish."

"I firmly believe human kind is entitled to be selfish when it comes to life direction." Danielle stared at him for a long time, and shook her head.

"I'm gonna' close up." She said, walking around the counter. She placed a hand on Castiel. "Get some rest, alright? I need you up early tomorrow. And thank you." She leaned over and her lips touched to his temple. He froze completely, staring at her wide eyed. She threw him a smile, rubbing his shoulder, and walking off.

* * *

"_Hello?" Danielle greeted, answering her phone. _

"_Hey there, Danielle."_

"_Dean."_

"_How is Cas doing?"_

"_He's… good, adjusting. He is really strange Dean."_

"_Yeah, he's foreign. Really foreign."_

"_I think he has a caffeine issue. I gave him coffee one day and he was bouncing off the walls and talking real fast. Now he has a couple of cups a day, I need to have an intervention. Strange Dean. He's like a child learning every day."_

"_He's slow is all."_

"_It's not even that. Its more- You know what? Forget. I don't want to know."_

"_That's my girl. Don't ask, don't tell."_

"_He's very sweet though."_

"_Yeah, go easy on him, he's got a bit of a crush on you. He doesn't know about you being the ice queen."_

"_Shut up, you can't call every girl who won't sleep with you the ice queen."_

"_Oh trust me doll, you're the first one to turn this down."_

"_I doubt that… You should call in more to check on him, to talk to him. He sometimes stares at the phone like a child waiting for a call. I thought it was funny at first, but now I just feel bad."_

"_I've been pretty busy…"_

"_Right, just call him soon okay? He has these sad eyes that get me every time."_

"_He's fine. I got to go, I'll call back this week."_

"_Goodbye Dean."_

* * *

"Danielle!" Castiel stared at the ground, ashamed and embarrassed. He watched the blonde run in from the kitchen. Her eyes flickered from James, then to Castiel, then to the mess on the floor. "He doesn't even know how to make a pot of coffee!" James nearly shouted, glaring as Castiel. Castiel narrowed his eyes at the boy; While he was under Danielle's watch, he did not have to take anything from the boy.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Then _teach him._ My God, I'm going to lose my mind if you have to call me for _every little hiccup._ When you are working with him, _you_ teach him. _You _take care of him. Now clean this up and stop being a tattle tale."

"Danni, he is so _useless-_"

"Excuse me?" Castiel glared, getting very close to James' face. "I have been to hell and back, I have done more for this planet then you could even fathom in your simple mind. You want to call me useless when all you are is a sack of blood and organs-"

"Enough!" Danielle snapped. "James go take a walk and calm down. _I'll _clean this up. _Go!_" James glared at Castiel before walking off. A vulgarity slipped between Danielle's lips as she grabbed the mop.

"I am so sorry." Castiel apologized. "I didn't mean to make this mess."

"It's not a big deal Castiel." She said, stress tightening her facial features.

"Why does James have such distaste for me?" she gave him an odd look, but shook it from her head.

"I honestly don't know. He is just some pissy college kid." She looked him up and down. "Do you just have two outfits?"

He looked down at himself. "One is Deans."

"I'll take you out to get some clothes after your shift, alright?"

"That would be very kind of you."

"And you need to send those clothes to the Laundromat."

"The what?"

Danielle laughed. "It's where you wash clothes."

* * *

Danielle had given him very clear instructions to wait outside while she walked into the bank. But he saw a building nearby with a large Laundromat sign and he knew she would be very pleased to find out he located to find the establishment and _wash _his clothes by himself. He walked in and it was very empty, he looked at the machines and stared at the directions, which were little pictures. He assumed he would use the dryer after the washer. Castiel kicked his shoes off and dropped his pants. He threw them into the device, then slipped off his shirt. He stood in boxers as he sealed the items in, clicking the start button. He was confused when nothing happened. He stared for a few moments, then realized the machine traded coins for a wash.

"Oh." He said to himself, reaching back in to pull the few silver coins he had in his pockets. He fit them in, pushing the lever. He was pleased when the start button lit up.

The device made strange swishing noises and rocked slightly. "_Castiel what the hell are you doing?_"

He turned to see Danielle. He smiled brightly. "Look, I'm using the wash. Like you said." He said, proud.

"Oh, Cas. You don't even have detergent in there." She commented as she opened the machine, looking inside. "And you are in your boxers." She added, looking him up and down.

"Did I not do this right?" he asked, frowning. He was shamed.

Her eyes went soft and she smiled. "No, you're just… You are supposed to wear clothes in public. And I forgot to tell you about detergent. I'm sorry. Cas, you just sit, and wait, and I will run across the street to grab you shirts and pants."

Castiel sat and waited patiently for her to return. She handed him khakis and a cool red pullover. "You look very handsome." She smiled.

Castiel felt a surge of blood rushing to his cheeks. "You are very kind Danielle."

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you go back to the diner, I will go get you some more things and finish your laundry, all right?"

"Alright." He said, disappointed. He liked being out in town with her. But he walked the block home and went into the diner. It was slow and Kelsey was there.

"Hey Forrest." She greeted.

He tilted his head. "Kelsey, you know that's not my name. Why do you keep calling me that?"

She waved her hand. "You want to come outside with me? You know I hate going alone." Castiel agreed and followed her out. "Look at this weather Cas! Don't you love fall? It's going to be Halloween before we know it."

"Ah yes, the festival of the dead. In case you were wondering, it _is _originated as a Pagan holiday. The festival of Samhain and such. The spirits were invited to feast with the people one night a year, but when the evil started to cause some distress, the people revolted against them; using clever little tricks like dressing up to fool them. It was a much simpler time."

Kelsey looked unamused. "It's just a holiday, Cas." He looked to his feet, crestfallen. She pulled out a glass pipe, with swirls of sparkling pink and gold, twisting about. She put it to her lips, holding her lighter to it.

"Kelsey, what is that? What are you doing?" he asked curiously. Perhaps it was some sort of spell?

"It's _pot_ and I'm smoking it." He only stared at her. "What, are you not cool with pot?"

"What's _pot?_"

She gaped at him. "_What's pot?_" he nodded. "It's only Gods gift to Earth for all the shit we have to put up with." He snorted; God gave life and Jesus as a gift, _pot_ was not on that list. "It's… It's like alcohol! But better, because you don't feel so shitty after and you just feel _happy._"

"I like how alcohol makes me feel." He informed her.

"Then you'll love this." She said eagerly. "Here, try." She put the glass to his lips. "I'll light it, all you have to do is inhale, okay? Keep inhaling after I stop lighting." She put her pocket flame to the pipe and lit the scented, earthy looking substance that sat in a hollowed area in the pipe. Castiel did as instructed after she stopped, but soon after he pulled away, his eyes watering and his throat burning. He went into a fit of coughs, unable to say anything.

Kelsey was laughing. "You can't get off until you cough!"

"_What?"_ he choked out.

"It's an expression." She smiled. She patted him on the back, his coughing fit lasted two full Earth minutes. "Alright, let's get you some water."

Suddenly, he was inside with no recollection of walking in. Suddenly he glanced around, a glass of water in his hand. "Oh shit, be cool. Danielle is coming in." Castiels eyes widened, he was so confused. Danielle walked in, lugging some bags in.

"He Cas. I'll go back for your laundry, but I wanted to drop off some of the pants and shirts I got you. Mostly warm things, with… Fall… coming… Are you alight Cas?" she stared at him expectantly, but he felt like two hours had passed since she walked in.

"_Yes._" He said loudly, a few people looking at him. He swallowed thickly, staring at Danielle.

And Danielle looked mad, she grabbed Castiel by his sweater and pulled him close, inhaling. She pushed him back. "_Are you high?_" she yelled in a whisper. "Did you smoke weed?"

"No-" Kelsey started.

"No, it was pot. What's weed?" he heard himself ask.

Danielle's terrifying gaze was on Castiel. "You got him _high?_ Are you serious?"

"She said it was like alcohol but this isn't the same at all."

"Shut up Cas!" Kelsey chided.

"Don't tell him to shut up. Damn it, get back to work Kelsey. Castiel, I'm taking you upstairs." The walk seemed to take forever. She threw the bags onto the floor and looked at him. He could only stare, for what felt like an eternity.

He frowned. "Danielle I don't like this." Her eyes softened and she grabbed his hand, leading him to the bed. She sat up and ushered him to lay down, his head in her lap. He knew he should have been embarrassed, but he enjoyed the contact. He liked it, very much. "Danielle, I am so fond of you."

She stroked his hair, sighing. "I'm fond of you Castiel."

He swallowed, panic setting in. If something were to happen, like an attack, he would be unable to protect himself. And there was a twitching and tingling he couldn't get out of his hands. His thoughts deviated away from Danielle and he went into thoughts that he had forgotten about, replaying moments of his life. He suddenly smirked, coming back to Earth. "Uriel _was _the funniest of all of us."

"_What?"_

"It did hurt my feelings… When Dean said he had a better sense of humor. But it was true; Ask anybody. It's a shame… A shame what happened."

"Try to sleep Castiel. Aren't you sleepy?"

He looked up at her. "Isn't life just one terrible moment after another? But then I look at you and remember that there are many things created to look so _appealing. _And I'm glad for that. I'm very pleased to see it."

And Danielle frowned which he couldn't understand because the things he was saying were meant to be very nice. "Please, just close your eyes."

He did as she asked.

* * *

"Why do we decorate for Halloween?" Castiel asked. He was on top of a latter, hanging some _ghoul_ ornaments outside.

"It's fun." Danielle shrugged. "I love fall, and Halloween."

"I find that strange seeing as you detest the hunter life." Castiel said under his breath, but she heard it.

"I know, strange right?" she plucked some candy corn in her mouth. He climbed down the latter and she held her hand out, he followed suit and she dropped some of the candy into his hand. He didn't like the sweets as much as she did, but took them nonetheless.

"Danielle, can I have some coffee?" he asked.

"No, we talked about this; one cup a day. You get weird when you go past that."

"I'm tired, I require the caffeine to keep me motivated." He nearly pleaded.

"No. Try sleeping more." Castiel sighed, taking defeat while he popped more candy into his mouth. He liked to chew on the waxy texture more than to taste it. "Oh, how sweet do you look." He turned to see a mother and her little girl, dressed in a pointy hat and a black tutu, sporting a broom.

"I'm a Witch!" the small girl grinned.

Castiel gave her a look. "I seriously doubt that."

Her eyes narrowed. "_I am._"

"No you're not."

"Yeah I am. See my broom?"

Castiel shook his head. "What does the broom have to do anything?"

"Witch's fly on brooms." The little girl argued, seemingly getting impatient.

Castiel scoffed. "Please. _One _Witch using a broom as transportation and suddenly they have that stigma. As well as the hat. Witch's look more like regular people than anything else."

"_Nuh uh."_

Castiel was taken aback; how could she doubt something that was a clear fact? Before he could inform the little girl she was being stubborn, Danielle spoke up. "He's new to Halloween." She laughed. The small child's mother gave Castiel an odd look before leading her girl off. Castiel watched after them.

"What a stubborn child."

"Castiel." Danielle said seriously. "You are going to see many people dressed like that. Please don't argue with them."

"But Witch's don't look like that. And today is not even Halloween. Why is she dressed up?"

She put her hand to his back. "Come on Cas."

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading. Thoughts? If you guys like it, and review some I'll continue and the next chapter will take place mostly during Halloween.**


	2. Sweater Weather

_Nothing I really want to tell you about because it's too cold for you in here._

* * *

Some weeks had passed. Castiel started to try to get into the routine of things, but it started to dawn on him that maybe he was just being dropped off for a bit, that he was just left there. He hadn't heard from Dean, or Sam, since he got left. For the first time I his existence, he truly felt useless. Human. While they boys would ever say it, he was no use to them anymore without his angelic powers. Castiel had nothing to offer now. He caught himself staying up late frequently thinking about maybe just killing himself so he can go after Metatron.

Without his powers, and with mortality, what was the point? He had been a soldier, a warrior of heaven and even when he rebelled he was fighting for something. But now, as a human being, he had nothing. His purpose was gone. It brought up the question _what did he have to live for._ For Dean and Sam, they hunted and saved lives. Here was Castiel, doing menial tasks that made no sense to him with no end in sight.

That wasn't to say he didn't genuinely enjoy Danielle; she was a sort of light in his dark tunnel. All she had to do sometimes was smile, and she could sucker any one into her mood. She bought him food, a clothes, took care of him, despite not knowing Castiel or anything about him. Her continuing charity was admirable. And she never made him feel bad about it, like he owed her everything (which he pretty much did). She was also extremely attractive.

Dean was family to Castiel; and apparently is his family it was normal to up and abandon him. Castiel struggled as he tried to rationalize where his father was, why every angel falling from heaven wasn't enough to bring him out. Right when Castiel felt his faith being restored, it was gone again.

"Whoa Cas." He looked up quickly from leaning against the counter to find Danielle. She had on a form fitting black t-shirt, and a white and lacey skirt that rested about her knee. She had her honey blonde hair pinned up today. "Where are you right now?"

He brought his eyebrows together at her cheery tone that went with her strange comment. "I'm right here Danielle. Standing right here in front of you, are you feeling well?" Danielle laughed.

"Not where are you _physically._ You are here, I can see you, but your head is off somewhere else." She explained patiently, leaning against the counter as well facing him.

Castiel nodded. "Oh, I see. You meant that figuratively." He added. She didn't respond back, just looked at him expectantly. "I was just thinking, nothing worth talking about."

Danielle shrugged her slim shoulders. She reached out to him to touch his arm. Danielle wasn't the most vocal person, but she did reach out to him frequently and put her hands on him; he liked it, she was comforting. "Alright, well wake up. You need to get started soon."

"But I-"

"Figuratively wake up." She interrupted, throwing him a quick smile at him before she turned away and went into the kitchen. Castiels face was blank, but he let his head dropped and grinned. He looked back up and let his smile drop as he stared out the window. The leaves were changing color, and people were bundled up in extra layers as they passed by. He watched as Kelsey came into view, huddled into her jacket as she walked to the door, head bowed slightly. She opened the door and walked in, pulling her hat off and making eye contact with Castiel.

"Hey Cas." Castiel froze, and stared at the wall with much regret. Kelsey stared at him for a moment before staring at him, exasperated. "Oh come on, Ice Queen didn't lift her ban on us yet?" he gave her an apologetic smile.

"No, she didn't." Danielle answered suddenly, coming out of the kitchen. She did not dismiss Kelsey as she had in the past few weeks; instead she leaned on the counter once again and the two blondes stared at one another.

"I said I was sorry." Kelsey pleaded, slowly unbuttoning her coat. Her eyes glanced to Castiel. "I won't get him high ever again, _I promise._" Danielle hushed her, looking around to see if anyone heard. Kelsey dropped her volume. "_I promise!_"

Danielle sighed. "Fine, but I'm serious. And no more toking it at work either you idiot." Kelsey gave a smile and looked a Castiel.

"Hello Kelsey." He greeted, relieved. He was very upset when Danielle told Kelsey she had to stay away from him for a while, because he did like her and her strange colored hair. She almost reminded him of Meg in some ways, especially in her round face, and prominent cheeks. And it had been weeks since the incident, and he was never mad about it.

She gave his a smirk, pushing her fist into his chest and walking around the counter. He didn't understand the gesture, but he assumed it to be friendly. "Aye, waiter." Castiel looked up and around the room, his eyes catching a man whose eyes were on him. "Can I get another slice of pie?"

"Don't you think three is enough?" Castiel asked, genuinely concerned. Perhaps he was eating his stress (an expression he learned from Danielle). Castiel had watched for himself as the man ordered slice after slice. The man gaped at him, looking offended.

"Cas." Danielle asked in an even voice. "Please get him another slice." She threw a smile to the man in the booth, which seemed to put him to ease. Whenever anyone had gotten annoyed, whether it was at Castiel or something else, all Danielle had to do was smile and reason, and then all would be forgiven. When he came back from the task, Danielle handed him a cup of coffee. He eagerly held it to his lips, still having a hard time adjusting to her _one-cup-a-day_ rule. He sipped on it, letting it warm his stomach. He swallowed hard when he saw Danielle staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing for Halloween Castiel?"

He shook his head. "Sleeping, I suppose."

She shrugged. "You can come back to my place, hand out candy with me." She smiled a little. "I usually watch scary movies alone and get myself all worked up. It'd be nice to have someone there. And you should celebrate your first Halloween."

Castiel laughed. Earthly holidays, this one especially brought out a chuckle. It was such a demonic holiday, but he was told not to look too much into it. For some reason, humans _liked_ to be scared and celebrate demonic things they didn't believe to exist. "I think that would be nice." He appreciated all of the nice things she did for him; always including him and bringing him with her, even if she was just going to the store. She never let him sit around bored for long.

"Danni, what the hell is this?" the man from the corner called.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll go take care of him." She walked off into his direction, Castiel grinning after her for a moment then turning away to grin to himself.

* * *

Castiel had gotten into the routine of going out in the morning with Danielle to get coffee; No matter what Castiel would get the same old plain, black coffee like they had at the diner. But Danielle liked more of the complicated drinks she didn't offer at her own establishment. Castiel liked taking the walk and getting to portable cup, so he didn't mind.

On their walk back, Castiel fumbled with the zipper of his jacket Danielle had gotten him. The feeling of the chilly air was new to him, and he didn't know if he could handle the weather get much colder. It was not an appeasing sensation.

He never felt the sensation as an Angel. It brought up the question once again; where was his Father? Were the Angels falling not enough to bring him back? Sure, he brought Castiel back each time he had died, but all the Angels being cast from the Heavens did not catch his attention? Was he just allowing it, because Castiel had changed the plans for the apocalypse with the Winchesters? Was this there punishment? A punishment that was Castiels fault, if it was. Where had his brothers fallen? "Castiel, are you lost again?"

He looked up from his thoughts. "No, I'm right here."

"What are you thinking so hard about?" she asked, a small and amused smile playing on her lips.

"My Father." He said honestly.

"Where is he?" she asked, glancing at him curiously.

Castiel shook his head, his face contorting into disdain. "I don't know, he abandoned my brothers and I."

Unexpectedly, Danielle laughed. "I can relate to absent fathers. Was he a hunter?"

"Something like that." Castiel laughed. _Danielle doesn't need-or want-to know anything about the supernatural._ That what Dean had said. "My brothers were fighting, and he just left. I tried to find him, but if he doesn't want to be found…" he shrugged. "After everything happened, I just thought he'd come back."

"You'll get your answers one day." She said, her arm hooking with his, leaning into him. Instinctively, he held onto her arm. His throat went dry, and he swallowed loudly. "Just keep yourself busy with the other aspects of life."

_What aspects?_ He wondered. Possibly the aspect of wiping tables down? Perhaps the part of life where he laid in bed and stared at the ceiling? Castiel shook his head guiltily- Danielle had been human her whole life, she probably understood _life aspects _better than he ever will. "Why did your father go into hunting?"

Danielle stopped suddenly, causing Castiel to go into a halt. He looked at her, searching between both her eyes. Her face was suddenly broken, and fragile looking. Her arm slipped away from him. "I can't talk about my father. Or my brother for that matter."

He furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head instinctively. "But, when I first met you we talked about them-"

"That was then." She cut in. She blinked a few times. "I never really talked about them before. When I talked to you, I thought… I thought I was ready. I _want _to be ready. I loved them so much I want to talk about them but-" she cut herself off, pressing her lips tightly together, her eyes suddenly glistening. Castiel felt panic at the realization that tears where in his eyes. What would he do? What would he say-? "I'm sorry. Let's get back." She began to walk. He stared after her for a few moments until his legs walked after her.

When they reached the dinner, Danielle laid her coat up, telling Kelsey she will be in the basement. When she disappeared, Kelsey looked at Castiel. "Whoa. She hasn't been down there in a while."

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason Danni goes to the basement is to open a bottle of wine and drink until she decides to go home." She whistled. "What happened anyway?"

Castiel didn't answer her. He stared at the basement door for a moment before turning away.

* * *

"_Where is he?_" another punch was thrown to Dean's stomach. His gut wretched as his body tried to double over from the pain, but couldn't due to the restraints. He heaved involuntarily. "_Where is Castiel?_"

"I'll talk!" he cried out. The woman with long, dark hair halted, staring at him. Dean spat some blood on the floor, slowly looking up at her, squinting against the lite. "He's…" he coughed. "He's up your ass." His stomach wretched once more as her fist made contact again.

"You think you're so _funny."_ She spat. "All of the Angels fall and you make jokes?" she hit him once more. "And then I find out you didn't even close the gate's to _hell?_ You stupid-" she hit him in the stomach. "_Selfish-_" next his face. "_Idiot!_" Dean began laughing. "What are you laughing at him?" she snapped. She saw his eyes trained over her shoulder, looking in time for Sam to hit her in the jaw with a scrap board. She fell to the ground, and Sam rushed to untie his brother from the chair.

"You got the jump from a tiny girl?" Sam asked incredulously.

Dean scoffed. "Up yours. Her friend got one over on me, did you get him?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs knocked out. Are you alight? Do you need a doctor?"

Sam had gotten Dean untied, the older brother standing and rubbing his wrists. He waved his brother off. "I'm fine. What do we do about these guys? Kill them?"

Sam gave his brother that _moral compass _look. "We can't kill them Dean. They're Angels."

"No, they are human. Human _douchebags_." Dean tried to reason, but his brother was giving him that look so Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's just leave them. We gotta' talk to Cas though. They are gunnin' for him, hardcore."

* * *

After the fifth time of Danielle disappearing into the basement, Castiel could no longer take it. Suddenly, Danielle wasn't her cheerful self, she didn't smile and when she did it was fake. She didn't reach out to Castiel anymore. He would often catch her staring at the wall, in her own thoughts.

He worked up the courage to open the door and go down the steps. It didn't have a basement look to it, it looked more like a living room, with a rug and couches. There were pictures, news clipping, hung up on the walls and shelves. He examined them until his eyes landed on Danielle, her back turned to him as she sat on the couch, holding a wine glass filled with a deep red liquid. "Cas, I don't want to talk about it."

He swallowed, finding his voice. "You don't have to talk." He said, taking a few steps forward. "But you shouldn't be alone. Not like this." He came around the couch, standing in front of her. Her eyes traveled up his body, eyes flickering to his then back to the floor. She chewed on her plump lip, looking back to him then to the spot next to her. He took the cue to sit down. They both sat there for a few silent moments. Danielle sipped on her wine, staring at the table in front of her. On it were a few photographs; A young man with honey hair and blue eyes. He was identical to Danielle, and the realization dawned on him; it was her brother.

"Danielle." He said quietly. "I am not in a place to give advice, but you can't do this to yourself." He noted her bloodshot eyes. She looked like she was in despair, carrying guilt. She didn't say anything back. "I can be there. You don't need to be alone." She pressed her lips together, tears falling down her face. He boldly reached her glass and took it from her hands, one of his placing the glass on the table and the other holding onto her cold hands. She looked to the glass, then to him.

Her face fell. "My family is dead. I have nothing. I have _no one._"

And Castiel felt a pain his chest he wasn't expecting. Empathy ripped his chest apart in ways he thought wasn't possible to feel when it wasn't even his own pain that was causing it. Her pain brought out strong emotions that Castiel didn't like feeling. He wanted them gone. He held her hands with both of his. "You have me."

Castiel was beyond shocked when she pulled away, almost forcefully. She stood up and paced. "I don't need help. I don't want your _pity._" She snapped at him as he stood to walk by her. She backed away when he reached out. "_Just leave me alone._" He didn't say anything, just stood there. It was amazing how she used her anger to bury everything else. She glared at him, suddenly getting closer to him. "What the hell do I look like to you? I'm not pathetic." Suddenly, she shoved him. It wasn't very hard. She shoved him again, this time with more force. "Just get out of here." He caught her arms, holding her still. She only fought against him for a quick moment before she fell into his chest. Her sobs muffled into his shirt. Castiel only hugged her tightly, pressing her against him and breathing in her hair.

* * *

Since that night, something changed in Castiel, and how he and Danielle acted around one another.

He felt himself accept the human feelings, and in a strange way it made him feel stronger. He stopped feeling like he was locked in a shell, trapped in a place he didn't belong. He kept his head up and smiled more. He talked to the customers that came in. Made an attempt to accept the social norms. He started to ignore when people said outrageous, implausible things because they were probably just _expressions. _

He didn't have a new found acceptance of being a human, not completely. But sometimes when he looked up, he would see Danielle staring at him and they would smile at each other. And the feeling he got in that one instance trumped everything in his existence.

He didn't understand how feelings for one person could cause him to forget everything he's ever known, or how ridiculous that should have been to him. He loved it, he loved the feelings that twisted and grew inside of him every time he saw her. And maybe he was being foolish, but she would look back at him with the same feelings on her face.

"Need help?" he peaked up from his thoughts while he was washing everything down in the kitchen to see her standing there.

"I just finished up." He said, throwing the rag in the bucket. She nodded, but said nothing. They looked around the room and Castiel laughed suddenly. "Well, I guess that's it for tonight."

"Yeah." She trailed off, nodding. "Yeah, that's everything. You did a good job tonight." She added, winking. He smiled, looking down at his feet. He saw her playing with the necklace she regularly wore in her hands.

"Did it break?" he asked.

She looked at the trinket in her hands. "Yeah, I think I broke the hook. My brother got it for me, I don't really want a different chain."

"May I?" he offered, holding his hand out. She handed it over and he examined the contraption. The hook was broken off, but he could open one of the links on the end on attach it back together again. "Hold on, I got this." He grabbed the pliers from the office, walking back toward her as he attached it all together. "There." Boldly, he took the liberty of placing it around her neck, hooking it back together behind her back. He freed her hair from it. "Good as new."

"Thanks." She caught his hands before they slipped away to his sides. He glanced at their entwined hands, then back to her. She looked expectant, causing him to inhale deeply. She wasn't expecting a kiss was she? Instinctively, he leaned down to her and she leaned closer. Unconsciously, Castiel understood the non-verbal cues. He leaned in more as he watched her eyes close. Just before he could shut his, the bell to the front door sounded. She jumped away from him and Castiel felt his face fire up.

"We're closed." She called out, but no one responded back. They looked at each other, and Castiel went to stand in front of her. His first thoughts went to demons trying to get in, after Castiel. Slowly he crept out, his face dropping once he saw the intrusion. "Dean, Sam?"

"_Dean?_" Danielle came out from behind Castiel, looking as the brothers sat at the counter. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Dean was smirking, looking back and forth between the two. "What were ya'll doing back there?" he twitched his eyebrow, looking subjective.

Castiel felt his face grow hot, but felt less embarrassed as Danielle's face flushed. "What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"We just came to talk to Cas." Dean answered, smiling but it looked stained. Forced. "If you two are busy we can come back."

Danielle rolled her eyes, why Castiel was not sure. "No, I was heading out." She said, grabbing her coat. "I'll see you tomorrow Castiel. And maybe you two." She threw in, nodding at Sam and Dean. She hurried out the door.

"Bye." Dean drawled out, turning back to Castiel when the door shut. "Dude, are you and Danielle hooking up? You came out of there looking sweaty and all worked up."

Castiel looked at his friend incredulously. After not hearing from Dean in two months, and he appeared out of nowhere like nothing happened. "What are you doing here Dean?" he looked taken aback. "I haven't heard from you since you left me here with a baby sitter." He didn't mind Danielle watching over him, but he wanted his words to be harsh. The two brothers exchanged a guilty look.

"We've been dealing with some stuff man." Dean explained. "We've been getting some flak for not closing the gates of Hell and having the _King of Hell_ in our custody. Stuff kind of hit the fan."

Castiel felt unforgiving, he only looked at Dean with disdain. Dean sighed, but Sam spoke up. "We ran into some Angels. _Ex- Angels, _I mean. Anyway, they are looking for you. And they are pretty pissed."

Castiels eyes flickered to the counter. "I see." He said, pausing. "I was expecting fall back."

"We're pretty sure they want to kill you." Dean said honestly.

"I suppose they are." Castiel went on. "It is my fault, I let them all down." He cast his glance to the floor. Sam and Dean were exchanging glances, having a conversation with their eyes. "Metatron was extremely convincing. I thought I was amending for what I had done in the past. I only made it worse." He looked up as he spoke the last part.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we didn't close the gates, and we had the _king of Hell _locked up, so every demon and hunter is gunin' for us. And apparently ex-Angels." Dean said. "Hey, you got any booze in this joint?" Castiel grabbed Danielle's spare bottle and two cups from under the counter. He unscrewed the top and poured a little in each glass. Sam looked reluctant, seemingly debating in his head before he sipped on it. "You're being looked for Cas." Dean said seriously. "They want to kill you."

"If they're no longer Angels, I'm not too worried. They're human." Castiel pointed out.

Sam smirked. "I don't know Cas, Dean got the jump from a little girl." Dean shot his breath a look, who ducked his head down to smile into his drink.

"I did not get the jump from a _little girl._ Her dick friend got one over on me." Dean pointed out defensively. "I will talk to Danielle tomorrow. She needs to teach you how to be a good hunter, or at least to defend yourself."

Castiel frowned; Part of him was hoping they came back to ask him to leave with them. But he remembered Danielle, doubting that he would actually leave.

* * *

When Danielle walked in the next morning, she saw the counter as she had left; Sam and Dean Winchester sitting there. While she was fond of the two, they always left destruction and fallen pieces wherever they went. She sighed internally, coming up behind them. "I know you aren't here still for a slice of pie, so how about we go down stairs?" Dean slightly jumped at her sudden voice.

"Some pie wouldn't hurt either." He grinned, but she only stared at him for a moment before walking to the basement door. They took a few seconds to follow her down the steps, her locking the door behind them. She sat at one of the chairs looking at them expectantly. They sat across from her on the loveseat. "I need you to do something." A favor. She looked at him through unamused eyes because it was always _could ya', would ya'_ with him. "I know, I ask a lot of you recently."

"Recently?" she perked an eyebrow up. It would be a flat out lie if she said she didn't hold any resentment for him. Dean looked to the floor, a guilt falling across his handsome features. She felt terrible, because they both knew what it was about. And she didn't want to blame him, but she couldn't let it go either.

"Danni, please." He said quietly. Sam looked back and forth between them, confused. She only nodded at Dean. "Can you teach Castiel the ways of hunting? Devil Traps, how to spot the dicks, how to shoot a gun?"

At first Danielle stared at him, because she thought _Castiel had been a hunter._ The news that he wasn't was shocking, because if he wasn't a hunter then what the hell was he and how did he know Dean? Questions were piling up that she didn't want the answer to. "Do I need to be concerned?"

Dean smiled. "No, of course not." She knew he was lying.

* * *

"Relax your shoulders." Danielle was saying after Castiel missed the target again. He exhaled, annoyed with himself. Dean and Sam had left town again a few days ago, and Danielle was showing him how to make traps and do monster tests. He never thought about how blind he was without his Angel intuition. "You keep tensing up."

"I've never shot a firearm." He admitted. "It's hard."

Danielle held her hand out for the shot gun. He handed it to her and she fired three rounds without blinking, all hitting dead center. She wasn't even facing it head on and she could still hit it. "It's not impossible. Try it again." he took the shotgun back. The previous day she had taught him about guns, cleaning them, loading them. The rules; Treat every single one like it was loaded, even if he knew it wasn't, never point it at anybody(even if it's not loaded), and 'if you're not shooting it, don't put your finger in the trigger guard'. That he caught on to, but firing them was a different story. "It's only day one, you won't get it right away. Relax."

He glanced at her, wondering what would have happened if Sam and Dean hadn't come in that night. Maybe they would have kissed. Castiel went into stance, and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

"Trick or treat!" a group of kids chorused at Danielle's home. Castiel glanced to Danielle, who gave him thumbs up. He reached into the bucket and slipped a candy into each bucket.

One blonde boy looked distressed by this. "I don't like snickers!" he hollered.

Taken aback, Castiel looked him up and down. "Well, that's too bad. Sometimes life hands you things you don't want-"

"Happy Halloween!" Danielle interrupted, closing her door. She gave Castiel a smile, and then sat back on her couch. Her home reminded him vaguely of Bobby's. The sun was setting through the window she was staring out of, in thought. Castiel could only guess what she was thinking about, but for once he just let her think.

To her credit, she had no interest in dressing up for the holiday, but she did watch everyone else in town enjoy it. "One time when we were kids, Damien took me trick or treating. It was the only time we ever did it, and he had to sneak me out to do it. Our dad wouldn't allow it. And I remember dressing up as a cat, but he didn't dress up. He just took me, waited by the driveways while I ran up to the doors. I was so excited, I felt so… Normal. I think that's all he wanted for me. And then I remember running off after this cat I saw. Damien freaked when he noticed I was gone. And apparently I had gotten so scared, he found me hiding behind a trash can."

Castiel stared at her. "He sounds like he was a great man."

"Until the last day." She said wistfully. She shook her head. "Do you have any idea when it stops? Because it just seems to go on and on."

Castiel came up behind her, staring out the window. "A good friend once said that the pain never goes away, but you get used to it. I wouldn't wish a hunters life on any child."

"My brother was just like Dean. He had such a strong sense of right and wrong, and he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He had to be the hero. And my dad was the same way. And now here I am…"

"You're not alone right now." Castiel offered. "I'm here physically, and we can be alone together. I have… no one else as well."

Her eyes were glittering with tears when she looked at him. "I told Dean I thought you were such a good person just yesterday." he watched the tears spill from her eyes. "It gets harder every day."

Reluctantly, he lifted a hand to wipe away her tears. She leaned into his palm and his body froze. He let instinct take over as his other hand came up to cradle her face, using his thumbs to clean under her eyes. She held her hand to one of his. "Danielle-" he was cut off by the doorbell- bother jerked and she stood up straight, her face very close to Castiels. She stepped away quickly but he caught her hand. "I'll get it, you go clean up." She only stared at him, but walked away.

"Trick or treat!"

* * *

The sun had fallen and it was early in the night, Castiel and Danielle decided to sit on the porch outside. She made him some delicious pumpkin coffee drink out of a green mug. He liked how it warmed his stomach when he drank it. Danielle sipped on hers thoughtfully, she seemed to have many thoughts and Castiel fought the urge to ask what they all were, her hair pinned up with a gold butterfly clip with flowers on it. He liked the clip.

"You know, you remind me a lot of Dean." Castiel told her while they watched the children. "You say your brother was, in the way that he bears the world, but I think you do that too; taking on everyone's problems as your own." She looked at him. "Isn't that why you took me in? Gave me a chance?"

"Maybe." She answered. "I think it was your eyes. You looked so sad, and so broken. It wouldn't have been fair to ask me to say no."

Castiel felt his body tingle everywhere, like tiny electricity pulsing from his fingers. It could only be described as an urge.

"_Find a girl, fall in love. Get married, have kids. And then when you die someday, and you come back to heaven, find me and tell me about it."_

Maybe this was his life purpose. Maybe he was supposed to find love, like Metatron said. Have a _human_ life.

And while Castiel didn't understand the appeal of a kiss, or why the first person to do such did it in the first place, but that was all he wanted at that moment. He leaned into her, shoulder to shoulder, looking at her. She didn't move away, only looked back. He inhaled, his nerves felt like they were on fire.

_Find a girl._

He glanced at her mouth, then back to her eyes. She looked expectant.

_Fall in love._

He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and he followed suit. Instead of thinking about it, he just felt it. And it felt great; he didn't know what I was about a kiss, but he liked it. He wanted to do it all day. With Danielle. Because she was _beautiful_ and her lips were big and soft and it felt so intiment. He felt so vulnerable and he liked how it felt, because it felt like something special. Danielle deepened the kiss, it made it better then he thought possible. She led him, and he followed. He whispered her name anytime she pulled back to breath. "_You're beautiful._" He whispered, pulling her back in.

It made him feel like _somebody._ Like he belonged.

"Trick or treat." They pulled away, shocked to find a group of kids only feet away, staring at them. Danielle's cheeks flushed. Castiel grabbed a handful of candy and threw it in each of their bags. They looked to one another, and then ran off back to their parents. Danielle and Castiel made eye contact.

"I think I'm going to get more coffee." She said, inhaling deeply.

"Yeah." Castiel responded. He followed her in and to the kitchen, where she turned to her coffee maker. He admired her movements, so delicate and graceful as she moved about. While the pot heated up, she turned to stare at him. For a few moments, neither said anything. She swallowed. "Castiel."

He took a few steps toward her. Their bodies touched as he had her up against the counter. She placed her hands on his chest, he let his rest on her hips. She leaned into him and he ducked his head down, to kiss her once again. She sighed into him and pulled their bodies tight against each other. He felt _a strange_ swelling and he got embarrassed as he pressed into her, but she pushed back into him. It released something inside of him; actually being touch was such a relief that didn't satisfy him enough. He picked her up by her hips, his hands sliding to her thighs to encourage her to wrap her legs around him. A sound escaped her lips and he reciprocated it.

She pulled away and suddenly her lips were pressed against his neck, for some reason that only furthered his arousal. He pushed her up against the refrigerator, shutting his eyes while he felt her lips on his neck. "Danielle-"

"I want you Castiel." She said, looking between his eyes. She held his face in her hands, rolling her hips into him. He flushed; all he could do was nod. She leaned forward and kissed up his jaw slowly, nipping at his ear. "My room is upstairs." He swallowed, about to ask what that had to do with anything until it dawned on him. His body was reacting and he was embarrassed but filled with incredible urge. He pulled her away from the fridge and they were kissing again. Before he could take two steps she pulled away. "Hold on." She jumped down from him and ran to her front door, hitting the switch and locking the door.

He pulled her back in and gripped her thighs, causing her to wrap her legs around him again. He had her against the wall and he started to get the hang of kissing her, and began to work with her as opposed to following her movements. It was deep and passionate, her fingers trailed up his sides, pulling his shirt up. He pulled away to lift his arms up, holding her up with his pelvis. Before he crashed back into her, she crisscrossed her arms and pulled her shirt over her head. He only stared wide eyed as she reached around her back, pulling her bra off.

Castiel didn't know what to do or say, but Danielle grabbed his face and pulled him in again, her bare chest pressed up against his. Her skin was cooling, which felt good on his burning hot flesh. He pulled her away from the wall and they stumbled into her room; she slid off him and shut the door. She pushed him until his legs were against the bed. Her fingers unfastened the button to his pants. She then hooked her fingers around the waist of the pants and pulled them down, urging him to sit as she pulled them past his ankles. She stood in front of him and unfastened her pants, sliding out of them in front of him. He stared at her for a moment, swollen, confused, and horny. She placed her hands on his shoulders and crawled to sit on top of him. His hands gently gripped her hips as she leaned down to kiss away his insecurities.

* * *

Castiel stared at the ceiling, exhaling. Danielle was curled around him, head on his shoulder and arm draped over him. He had the arm she was laying on grip her shoulder, pulling her close. He felt so vulnerable, relieved, and happy. He thought the feeling of ecstasy would swallow him up, he held onto her afraid he might fall off of the planet. He glanced at her, finding her eyes half closed. "Danielle?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" she murmured, opening her eyes too look at him.

"Kelsey said you never talk about being with anybody." He said.

Danielle seemed to be thinking about that. "I guess that's because I never was for a couple of years. I just never met anyone I was interested in, not since my dad died."

"But you're with me right now."

"I like you Castiel." She admitted. "Something about you is… so pure, and natural." She stroked his face. "I didn't want to feel guilty for being happy, with everyone else being dead. But then you came and it was impossible not to have these feelings for you. From the first second I saw your eyes, I think that's when you had me." She admitted. "I thought your eyes are beautiful."

Castiel swallowed. "You had me from the first moment too."

* * *

Weeks were passing them by. Castiel had a smile he couldn't shake, pep in his step. They never let anything on at the diner, but any chance they had to get their hands on each other, they would reciprocate that night. Castiel decided he didn't like when she had to leave afterwards, he'd rather spend the night in bed with her. But sometimes she had to.

Thanksgiving came and went, Castiel and Danielle spent it together. Around that time they started a traditional _open mic night_ at the diner they apparently did during the holidays. Castiel found he loves the acoustic music, sitting at the counter and watching as people from all walks sang and played music. Sometimes even Kelsey would, and James and Kelsey always urged Danielle, but she'd decline. James still hated Castiel for whatever reason, and he frequently confided to Kelsey, except him and Danielle being with one another, and him being an angel. K

Castiel had been ill-prepared for the coldness of winter; the first snowfall was the day after Thanksgiving. He touched the snow and it had been so cold that it almost burned as he gripped it. Danielle would tell him to stop touching him, she said she didn't want to get _frostbite. _

Castiel was bundled up after a week of snow when he went outside with Kelsey. He had on a coat with a hat, clasping his glove covered hands together. He was cold, but in his own mind he had to go out with her. She seemed to be handling the cold better than him. She took a long drag, staring him down. "How long have you Danielle been fucking?"

Castiel looked past the vulgarity. "How long have we been _what?_"

She rolled her eyes. "Doing the tango, you know… banging."

Castiel had to think for a moment, before going _ah._ "Oh, you mean love making."

Her face pulled into disgust. "Ew Cas, what the hell."

"What? I just said making love."

"Oh my God, stop saying it." She shuddered dramatically. "That's so gross."

Castiel was confused. "No it's not. I think you're wrong about this one."

She looked baffled. "I'm not _wrong._ If a guy ever says he wants to _make love to me_ I dry up like the Sahara." Castiel tilted his head. Kelsey didn't bother to explain. "Whatever. How long have you guys been _love making._"

Castiel turned away, staring out the alley and into the snow covered street. "That's private I'm not telling you that. Besides, we're not supposed to talk about it I think." Kelsey almost laughed, because he pretty much just admitted to it all.

"Are you guys just banging or are you dating?" Castiel saw her fume as he tilted his head. "Banging, love making. Keep up Castiel."

"Oh, I don't know."

"How do you not know?" he shrugged. "So what if she screwed someone else? Oh, Christ. _Made love _to someone else."

Castiel furrowed his brow, the thought had never occurred to him. Something he hadn't felt before flashed in his body and he felt distress over it. "I would… I would be very displeased by this."

"Alright, here's what's up; You need to go to Danielle and go _listen bitch, are we dating or screwing?_ And demand she makes her mind up."

"I'm not going to say that."

"Something _like that_. I see you always making those sad little eyes at her. Women like manly men. Be confident, take charge. But don't be a dick about it." Castiel sighed, he was overwhelmed by the directions and a bit confused.

* * *

It had been a few days since the talk he had with Kelsey, and suddenly the state of him and Danielle bothered him, which it hadn't at all before the talk. He always bit back the questions, for fear it would affect things from going differently than he liked.

It was a day that was not as cold as others, but still cold. Danielle and Castiel had gotten coffee, and were walking down the street. "What's up Cas?" she asked. "You've been silent since you woke up?"

"Are we dating?" he blurted out. Danielle seemed taken aback, staring at him as they walked. He ducked his head down. "I apologize. If that isn't what you wish-"

Danielle stopped and grabbed his arm. She went to stand on her toes and pushed her lips against him, pulling away only enough to see his eyes. "I like you Castiel." She kissed him again, then pulled back.

"Is that a yes?" he swallowed. She grinned, and nodded. "And also, Kelsey knows about us." Her smile vanished and she threw her head back, rolling her eyes.

* * *

The wind was biting, but Castiel enjoyed the view. They were at a beach, snow covering parts of the sand, the water somewhat frozen in some areas, not so much in others. Castiel inhaled deeply, the cold air cleaning his lungs. This was her favorite spot, she had told him. He sat next to Danielle, on top of a blanket. She had on a large sweater and black jeans, hair loose under a grey beanie. She hugged her knees to her chest, full lips moving softly while she talked. The tip of her nose was red, Castiel leaned into her, staring at her while she talked. She was insecure, and vulnerable while she told him all the things she held inside. Castiel would comment, disclose things he held in.

"I'm always wondering what the point of life is."

"Every time I think about my dad or my brother, I feel shame. I can't make it go away."

"Half the time I feel like I'm fighting to not just kill myself with all of this guilt I feel."

"Whatever you did isn't as bad as you think Castiel."

"If only you knew."

"I miss my brother."

"Terrible things happen. It's not your fault."

When he saw tears sting down her eyes, he pushed her onto her back on the blanket, crawling on top of her. He used his forearms to support him, framing her face and kissing her lips. Her hands reached up and held his face.

"You're so beautiful."

"Castiel, you are so special. Please don't go."

"I'm staying."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews so far. What do you guys think of this chapter? What do you want to see next? I'm thinking this could be about four or five chapters long. Once again, thank you guys you are lovely.**


End file.
